In the Reeds & The Morning After
by nikkilittle
Summary: Harry has an encounter in the reeds outside the Weasley house with a time-traveling shape-shifter who claims to be his true love.
1. Chapter 1

In the Reeds

by Nikki Little

Harry was just about to go to bed at the Weasley's house when he heard what seemed a faint call to him from the reeds outside his window. Ron, Hermione, and the adults were all already asleep in bed, so he decided to go outside to investigate. He picked up his wand. Just in case.

The night was cool, and the reeds rustled in a moderate breeze. Harry wished that he had grabbed a jacket. He was about to go back in for the jacket when the same soft voice wafted on the breeze to him again. Harry looked up at the moon and marvelled at how bright the night could be when the moon was nearly full. The field of reeds was bathed in a silver shimmer. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine the rustle of palm fronds. The sharp coolness brought him back to reality. Ahead he heard what sounded like someone calling his name.

Harry plunged ahead and found Ginny smirking at him. She said nothing and walked up to Harry, never taking her eyes off of his eyes. Two hands on his stationary shoulders, and she moved her lips toward Harry's. Harry knew that this could not be - he knew that Ginny was inside the house sleeping. He jerked backward and pulled his wand out. "Who are you?" Harry demanded. "Or, rather, what are you?"

Ginny - or whoever/whatever she was - looked wounded. "Look, Harry. See, my wand is in its usual place. I'm not going to pull it on you." Harry knew that Ginny did not carry her wand strapped to her thigh under her dress. Harry backed up a bit.

"I know that you're not Ginny. She's in the house. I also know that Ginny does not carry her wand strapped to her thigh under her dress. You're not Ginny. Who are you, really?"

"Why, Harry, don't you know? I'm your true love. I always was." Ginny - or whoever she was - moved toward Harry for a kiss again. Harry did not back up this time, but he kept his wand at ready.

"Close your eyes, Harry," she whispered, locking her lips on Harry. Ecstasy. Cold shock washed down Harry's spine - far colder than the breeze in the reeds. Palm fronds swirled around his head through his closed eyes. Beaches. Soft sea breezes. The kiss made him think of tropical islands. Fantasies of Tahiti. He was sweating buckets in the midst of icy night autumn breezes.

Harry opened his eyes. "Or perhaps this is your fondest fantasy, Harry? Is this who you really want?" Hermione was smiling at him. Again Harry knew that Hermione was in the house. Hermione - or whoever she was - gave him no chance to react, and had her lips planted on him again. She wrapped her arms around Harry like an octopus. Harry decided he didn't need the jacket.

Hermione stepped backward from Harry and studied his reactions. "Hmm... You don't seem so enthused. Perhaps this is a bit too slight for your tastes. Perhaps you would prefer the fifteen years in the future version." Harry closed his eyes. Hermione stepped forward again and grabbed Harry tightly. He put his arms around Hermione - or whoever she was. Part of him hoped that it was Hermione. Who else had the capability of pulling off this shapeshifter act? As he ran his arms over Hermione's body, he was surprised to discover that she had soft, full, flaring, rounded hips. Her backside was soft and pillowy. He became aware of enormous water-balloon breasts pressing against his chest. He stepped forward, and a plump, rounded stomach blocked his approach. Harry stepped back and opened his eyes.

"Perhaps the difference of fifteen years in the future is more to your taste, Harry? Do you like your women soft and rounded?" Hermione - or whoever she was - now had a round, exquisitely pretty face, enormous thrusting breasts, wide hips, a big, heavy bottom, and a rounded stomach which pressed outward against her dress and pushed her breasts up. Harry wasn't sure if he liked the difference or not. Curves were okay with Harry, but he didn't think he fancied the bulges that came with the curves. Hermione's face was prettier than ever, however. That made up for her being fat. "This is Hermione in fifteen years? How would you know?"

"Oh, trust me, Harry, I know. What do you think? Attractive or repulsive?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, you're probably more open-minded than Ron. He'd freak, I'm sure. Give a fat girl another kiss?" Hermione approached Harry again and he did not shrink. It could be Hermione. She had traveled in time before. Harry didn't much like the way she looked, but she sure felt good. Hermione's breasts squished against his shoulders. Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hermione. He was slightly aroused by the feel of her protruding stomach squashing against him. He pressed his hands into her hips. So soft and plush. He put a hand on the back of her neck and reached for a kiss. Waves of warmth washed down his back. He realized that he could get used to a soft, squishy girl. He felt a little ashamed. Or was he hypnotized by those giant torpedo breasts? He stepped backward.

Now it was Cho standing in front of him. "Or perhaps, this Harry?" The delicately pretty Asian girl put her arms on Harry's shoulders.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your true love, Harry. I always was. Don't you recognize me?" Cho laughed and skipped away like a little girl in elementary school. As she disappeared into the reeds, Harry saw strands of long, blond hair bouncing. The girl's laughter echoed in his ears, and suddenly Harry realized who his true love really was.

The End

This story is based on the characters created by J. K. Rowling who owns the copyrights.

Version 4


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After

by Nikki Little

Chapter 1: "Return of the Bedwetter"

I am an idiot. I am a bloody idiot. What, might you ask, did I do that was so awful? Well, for one thing, I learned never to mindlessly answer questions again. Some questions are simply best left unanswered. It doesn't matter if it was your best friends who asked them. The morning after my encounter with the shapeshifter who pretended to be Ginny, Hermione, Hermione from fifteen years in the future, and finally Cho, Ron asked what I was doing outside in the reeds in the middle of the night. It appears that one of the sleepers had awoken. I am an idiot.

We had all just finished breakfast, and Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were all on the sofa opposite me in a love seat. Perfect position for a grilling.

"So what were you doing out in the reeds in the middle of the night?" asked Ron.

"I heard what I thought was a voice and I went to investigate," I said.

"That's it? That's all? Did you find anything?" asked Ron.

"I found Ginny. At least, it looked like Ginny."

"And...?" Ron looked at me expectantly.

I squirmed. I looked at the ceiling. I sighed. I even stared at Ginny hoping she would see that I was in distress and find some way to get me off the hook. No dice. Ginny was as interested in finding out what happened, as well.

"And...?" Ginny looked at me expectantly. I looked over at Hermione.

"Don't look at me, Harry Potter! You dug this ditch for yourself." Hermione wasn't feeling merciful.

"Trust me, Hermione. You don't want me to spill the beans about what happened last night. You'll be happier if you don't know."

"Now I've got to know. Spill it." Hermione leaned forward propping her chin on a fist.

"Spill, spill, spill!" chanted the threesome.

"It was a shapeshifter. She looked like Ginny. She gave me the kind of smooch that makes you think your back is in an ice locker while your front is roasting on a spit over an open flame. It was fantastic. Second-best kiss I ever got in my life."

"Oho! The plot thickens! That means the shapeshifter took the form of more than one girl. So who was the next girl?" asked Hermione.

"Wait! The shapeshifter who looked like me gave you only the second-best kiss you've ever gotten? Who gave you the best?" Ginny was giving me the stink-eye.

"Next, the shapeshifter took the form of Hermione and gave me the third-best kiss I've ever gotten. She did, however, leap on me and wrap her arms around me like an octopus. That was interesting." I started to pray silently.

"That means there's another girl," said Ron. "So tell who the next girl was." Ron was now leaning on his chin like Hermione.

"The fourth girl was Cho, who didn't kiss me. She just put her arms on my shoulders and told me that she was my true love and always had been. She taunted me for not recognizing her."

"You skipped one." Hermione was eyeing me with increasing suspicion.

I sighed. I was trapped. I didn't know what to do. You would think that I would have had enough sense to say that I had to go to the bathroom. Even that simple idea fled me. I answered.

The third girl was Hermione from fifteen years in the future who gave me the best kiss I ever got in my life. It was fantastic. I had chills and sweats from it all night.

Ginny looked aghast. "Ewwww!"

Ron looked at Hermione. "In fifteen years, Hermione will be thirty-one years old and you're sixteen. Hermione, that makes you a child-molester!"

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it! It was the shapeshifter!" Hermione was now looking a little defensive. I offered in a prayer to give up playing spin-the-bottle with the two girls from India who had been dates for Ron and me to a formal the previous year if I could get out of this unscathed.

"Hey! How did the shapeshifter know what I look like in fifteen years?" asked Hermione.

Uh, oh.

"Harry!" Hermione was insistent.

"I asked her and she said to just trust her. She said she was sure." I'm pretty sure I wet myself at that point.

"So what did I look like fifteen years from now?" Hermione demanded.

Increasingly conspicuous became the puddle in the floor I was making.

End of Chapter 1

This story is based on the characters created by J. K. Rowling who owns the copyrights.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: "Be Careful What You Ask For"

"Harry! What did my future version look like?" Hermione was starting to sweat. Nobody cared that I had just created a bigger puddle than a puppy's accident. Maybe Mrs. Weasley would walk in, see the mess, screech, and give me an excuse to flee. The love seat squished as I shifted position.

"You were lovely, Hermione. Remember that cute, round face that you had the first year? Yeah, that was back. You were really, really cute." Save me, Lord. Save me, Mrs. Weasley. Hell, even Voldemort would have looked good at that moment.

Hermione looked like she was having a panic attack. "What did my body look like?"

Ron and Ginny looked at me with obvious distress on their faces. They knew what was coming. Nobody mentioned the puddle of pee in front of me.

"You had big torpedo breasts that stuck way out. They were spectacular. They jiggled. They wobbled. They bounced. I was hypnotized. Your upper arms were three times as big. You had big, wide, flaring hips. Your butt was enormous and bounced. You had a big, perfectly round belly in between your boobs and your crotch that stuck out and propped up your boobs. Your belly button was such a big, deep black hole that it showed through your dress. Your belly made a perfect display shelf for your boobs that extended way beyond the belly. You had what looked like a mile of cleavage. You were at least 110 kilos, probably 120 kilos. You were the prettiest, sexiest-looking fat girl I have ever seen. You looked fabulous in an empire-waisted dress. You were a fantastic kisser." I winced. "I was really turned on."

Thunk! Hermione fainted. Face-first into my puddle. Nice aim, Miss Future Fatty. I figured I'd better pick her up before she drowned. Ron jumped up to get some towels. I sat in my puddle of self-inflicted misery.

End of Chapter 2

This story is based on the characters created by J. K. Rowling who owns the copyrights.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: "Relax and Enjoy It"

Mrs. Weasley wasn't mad at all and simply waved her wand to clean up my mess. It was Hermione that everyone was concerned about. It probably took Hermione an hour to come to. I tried to cheer Hermione up after she revived by telling her that being a fat chick wasn't all bad because it was a sure cure for a flat chest. Hermione broke out in tears and Ron congratulated me for being even more clueless about women than he was. I decided maybe I'd better shut up or wet the sofa again or something. We all packed to head for Hogwarts. None of us said a word on the train ride. Ron spent the whole train ride gobbling chocolate frogs. I paid for them. It was worth the price to keep him quiet.

Well, of course, there's a welcome dinner. We all ate silently and devoutly wished for an end to the day. Then came the disaster that none of us had anticipated but all of us should have forseen. Dessert. Ice cream. All you can eat. Served in bowls with four dips. Ron scarfed his down in four bites as usual and went back for seconds - and thirds. Ginny and I slowly nibbled at the first bowl and stopped at the halfway point. Hermione sat and stared at her bowl for a full seven or eight minutes without taking a single bite. I was worried she was going to faint again. Then she stuck her spoon into the bowl and shoveled the entire bowl in in about forty-five seconds. She went and got a second bowl and did the same. Then a third. Then a fourth. A crowd gathered around to watch Hermione shovel ice cream into her face. Students started placing bets on how many bowls she would eat and whether or not she would puke. Neville Longbottom said he counted fourteen bowls before Hermione fell off her chair and had to be carried away - to the infirmary.

Hermione spent a whole day moaning in the infirmary before she finally spoke. "When fat is inevitable, eat ice cream." She didn't puke. Pay up, Ron.

End of Chapter 3

This story is based on the characters created by J. K. Rowling who owns the copyrights.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: "Luna in the Morning"

For about the next month, Hermione ate like Ron in the dining hall which had everyone frightened that she had contracted some fatal disease. People also worried about losing a finger if they sat too close to her while she was eating. I asked Hermione about her sudden appetite, and she replied that if she was going to turn into a blimp anyway, she might as well eat and stop starving herself. "I'm making up for years of deprivation," she said. I finally I realized I needed Luna, the shapeshifter, to solve the problem. Considering that Luna had declared herself to be my true love, I was somewhat skittish about approaching her. If I didn't do something, however, I realized that Hermione would be 100 kilos in one year instead of fifteen years. I really didn't have much choice. After all, an Hermione too fat to run wouldn't be much use in a battle against Voldemort, ya know?

Luna, of course, leaped on me like a starving animal when I met her in the student commons. With all the other snogging couples around, nobody noticed us. Luna agreed to do another bit of time travel voyeurism - her method was more spying than time travel - and we discovered the source of Hermione's future obesity: Ron. Yup. Ron. It was all his fault. Ron's a carnivore and eats like an entire pack of starving wolves. He's a big guy and solid muscle. Hermione finally married him and Ron balked at Hermione's wimpy vegetarian cooking. It seems Hermione became a full-fledged vegetarian after Hogwarts. To please Ron, she started cooking the meat dishes he liked and ate the same things he did. It was like somebody yanked the cord on a rubber life raft. In just one year, she got huge. Somehow, Ron was so happy stuffing his face with Hermione's cooking, he didn't notice that the cook had doubled in size. Amazingly, in our research, the Hermione of the future did not seem to mind being big. We sure weren't going to tell Hermione that! Maybe she liked having enormous boobs. Who knows? The solution was simple: Hermione must never eat meat. Luna and I went off to meet Hermione and Ron.

We sat Hermione and Ron down together and explained what happened and why. Hermione slapped Ron, swore she would never marry such a pig, and stalked off. Hermione is now dating Neville Longbottom and gleefully shoves her boobs in his face at every opportunity. She's got a pair now. Also hips, a butt, and a wee bit of a belly. Neville doesn't mind. He's so besotted that he even eats Hermione's vegetarian cooking. Greater love hath no boyfriend... Hermione hasn't touched a piece of meat since her meeting with Luna and me. She still eats like a horse with a tapeworm, though. One day in the dining hall she raised her fork into the air and declared, "With God as my witness, I'll never go hungry again!" Then she ripped off a tuba fart. All those beans - she's become a walking brass section. Ron isn't dating anyone right now and wangs furiously every night keeping all of Gryffindor awake. Sorrow for the lost Hermione - the rare and radiant maiden who will snogg with him nevermore. As for me, Luna and I are now a couple and we'll probably get married after Hogwarts. She is fantastic. How many women can be both the wife and the other woman at the same time?

End of Chapter 4

This story is based on the characters created by J.K. Rowling who owns the copyrights.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: "Two Years Later"

"Harry?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Why didn't you just lie to Hermione when she asked you what she would look like in the future?"

"After all this time, why do you ask this now?"

"I've always wondered." Luna leaned over in the bed to face me.

"Hermione seemed to always know when I was lying. It was useless to lie to her, and nearly impossible to hide anything from her." I always marveled at how Luna's blue eyes sparkled even in the dark.

"Were you hoping that Hermione might do something to avoid blowing up if you told her?"

"Yes, I think I was. The idea of an Hermione who was huge was simply something I could not fathom."

"Do you ever worry about Ron?"

"No, not really. He married that muggle actress in the TV series about the actress who got too fat to get roles."

"Ron married Kirstie Alley? Isn't she old enough to be his mother?"

"They're a perfect match. They both live to eat."

"How do you think things worked out with Hermione? I still haven't gotten used to the sight of a chubby-looking Hermione."

"I think things worked out about as well as could be expected. I'm glad that Hermione now eats like a normal person. No more starving herself to be thin. No more binging because she thinks she's doomed. Neville thinks she's prettier this way, and I do, too. Neville's been a perfect husband so far. He even eats Hermione's vegetarian cooking without complaint. Why did you show me what Hermione would look like in fifteen years?"

"I had to find out how you would react to a fat, buxom woman before we got married."

"Why would you need to know that?"

"What do you think I'm going to look like in fifteen years after eight kids?"

The End

This story is based on the characters created by J. K. Rowling who owns the copyrights.


End file.
